


Kids

by beeatrice



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, Coming of Age, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Teenagers, Teens in love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeatrice/pseuds/beeatrice
Summary: at the end of the day, they were still kids.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Reader, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Wendy Testaburger/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. 00.

When Stan Marsh stepped out of his house and slipped on a patch of ice covering the walkway, he knew it was going to be a shitty day. There were two things on his mind, a slushie from Speedway and his friends. “It’s Friday, it’s Friday, it’s Friday.” He kept reminding himself. Stan huffed. The sky was a bright blue, and the sunlight made the snow sparkle. Despite this, the pavement was a nightmare. Stan took only baby steps down the street. On his way, he cringed at the thought of his appearance. He wasn’t quite sure what he looked like, he neglected to check the mirror this morning. Just pulled on a white t-shirt and jeans, threw on his jacket, hat and boots and took off. “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter. I should really get a haircut. It doesn’t matter. I should really start dressing better. It doesn’t matter.”  


Stan decided to shut off his mind for the rest of the walk. Getting inside his own head would only make this day shittier. It helped a lot, to shut down for a second. The moment he came to, he was at Kyle's anyways. “It doesn’t matter.” He took a breath.  


“Hey, man.” Kyle nodded at him after he stepped out of his house. “Damn, it’s cold.”  
Stan hadn’t even noticed. “Yeah, I guess.” Now that Kyle mentioned it, Stan realized it really was freezing.  
They both hopped in Kyle's car, and Stan thanked god that Kyle remembered to pre-heat it.  
“Where’s [name]?” Stan regretted asking.  
“She got a ride with Craig.” Kyle spat. “Whatever.”  
Stan twitched in annoyance. “Fuck him, dude.”  
“It’s fine. She can do whatever she wants, it’s not like she’s hurting us or anything.” Stan’s eyes drifted to Kyle's hands gripping the steering wheel, turning white.  


‘Not knowingly, anyways.’ Stan thought to himself. It’s not like [name] talking to Craig was a bad thing. An inconvenience to their friend group, sure. Craig was an annoying prick, but all in all he was an okay guy, he wasn’t gonna hit her or anything. Kyle's just had a boner for [name] since the 4th grade. He guessed they all sorta did, in a way. She was a girl, their friend since forever, and to be honest she was fucking hot. Stan never let himself dive too deep, like Kyle. [name] was their friend first, above all things. “We’re still at yours later, right?” Stan changed the subject.  
“Yeah. I don’t want it to turn into a big thing.” Kyle coughed. “I was kinda hoping it would just be the five of us, but I have a feeling that’s not gonna happen.”  
“Just tell Ken you want to keep it low-key. Having Butters and a few of the girls over wouldn’t be the end of the world.”  
Kyle just shrugged. “Yeah.”  
“And Token’s having everyone over tomorrow anyways.” Stan added.  
“Ugh, I don’t wanna go to that either.”  
“You need to chill out.”  


Kyle pulled into the student parking lot, but hesitated to get out of the car. “I don’t want to see it, man.”  
Stan was quiet. “It won’t last. You know her, she’ll get tired.”  
Kyle stepped out, his backpack flung over his shoulders. “Right.”


	2. 01.

“What’s good?” Cartman greeted Stan and Kyle in the library. “You see who [name] came in with today?”  
“Let’s not.” Kyle mumbled.  
“You’re so butthurt, Broflovski. I was just wondering.”   
“I said, let’s not, dude.” Kyle spoke again, an uneasiness to his tone.   
“Let’s not what?” [name] asked, taking a seat next to Stan, and Kenny, who had accompanied her, stood behind her chair.   
“Kyle doesn’t want a shit-load of people at his house today, you guys.” Stan spoke before Cartman had a chance to antagonize Kyle.   
“Nah, I only invited Butters, and uh…” Kenny glanced at [name]. “...you know, Token and Craig and those guys.”   
“You’re fucking kidding me.” Kyle wheezed out. “No, Ken.”   
“It’s not a big deal, Kyle, you’re the only person who has a problem with them.”   
“Stan hates them too.”  
“Hate is a strong word…” Stan felt uncomfortable.  
“They don’t have anything against you guys.” [name] said, putting a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “I think maybe you’ll have fun if you branch out a little, Ky.”  
“I don’t need to branch out. What does that even mean?”  
[name] shifted in her seat. “Be open.”  
“[name], we’ve gone to school with the same people since kindergarten. I think I’m as open as I should be.”  
“Damn, you gettin’ lectured over here [name]?” Clyde sauntered over, Craig and Tweek following closely behind. “Ky! Don’t worry about tonight, I’ve got everything covered.”  
Kyle twitched, “Look, you guys can come, whatever. But please, no one else!”  
Clyde shook his head. “The girls man, you really think [name] wants to take part in the sausage festival?”   
[name] let out a laugh, “since the 4th grade, Clyde.” Craig shook his head and pulled a chair to sit next to [name].  


Stan tuned out the conversation and turned his attention solely to [name], who he noticed was wearing Craig’s baseball hoodie. He felt a twinge of panic and glanced over at Kyle, who, thankfully, had not noticed yet. Craig pulled the string of her (well, his) hoodie, making [name] grin up at him. ‘Yuck.’ Stan thought.  
“Okay, fine. The girls can come. I don’t care, just no one else, please…” Kyle sighed.  
Clyde did a little dance and hurried off to class, just as the first bell rang.  


[name] and Craig gave each other a quick wave before she walked off with Kenny. Craig turned his attention to Kyle, and coughed awkwardly. “Thanks man, for letting us come over. I’ll make sure Clyde doesn’t screw it up.” As usual, it didn’t sound very sincere, but Stan gave him credit for trying.  
Kyle nodded. “Yeah, sure.” They both turned and walked opposite directions, Tweek following Craig out the library door.  


“Jesus Christ, is this what it's gonna be like from now on? Just ‘cause [name] is getting dicked down?” Cartman asked, walking out the door with Stan. “Kyle’s vagina somehow got sandier. I didn’t think it was possible.”  
Stan wasn’t one to laugh at Cartman’s jokes, but he cracked a smile. “Shut up, Cartman.” He couldn’t hide his giggles, neither could Cartman.  
“I mean seriously.”   


By lunch, Kyle had noticed. Stan knew, he had a feeling when Kyle bursted into the library with a red face and a dead look in his eyes. Oh, and the ever-so-cautious [name] trailing behind him. They both took their respective seats, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the table for the first time, ever.  


Until Cartman decided to open his trap. “Kyle, listen. I know you think [name] needs to keep her cherry unpopped, but she’s a free woman-”  
“Cartman, please.” [name] put her head in her hands.  
“I don’t understand you two.” Kenny shook his head. “Kyle, you can’t control everything she does, and [name], you’re dating Craig. You can’t just expect Kyle and Stan to be completely down with it.”  
“I don’t control everything she does!”  
“I didn’t say everyone had to be down with it!” They both shouted at the same time.  
“Craig, out of all the people you could be with, it had to be Craig?” Kyle turned to her.   
“What is the problem?” [name] asked. “You never change your mind about anyone, Kyle! You never give anyone room to better themselves!”  
“Can we calm down…” Stan begged, his chest starting to feel heavy. “This isn’t needed.”  
‘It doesn’t matter. None of this matters. They’ll stop fighting soon. It doesn’t matter.’  
“No, I won’t calm down [name]. You never take responsibility for anything! And usually, I can deal with it, but this time you fucked over all your friends for that dickhead.”  
[name] slammed her hands on the table, pushed her chair back and walked out of the library without another word. Kenny quickly gathered his stuff and followed after her.  


Kyle put his head in his hands. Cartman opened his mouth to say something, but Stan gave him an exasperated look, and Cartman followed Kenny in gathering his stuff and walking out the door.  


“She was wearing his sweatshirt.” Kyle mumbled.   
“It doesn’t give you the right to freak out like that, man.” Stan shook his head. “You were the one who fucked up with her in the first place. You don’t own her.”  
“I know I don’t own her, Stan. I never said I did.”  
“Just...Just let her do what she needs to do.” Stan said, and Kyle looked up at him. “Give her time. You can’t force this.”  
Kyle glanced towards the library doors. “Should I go talk to her?”  
Stan shook his head. “Nah, you guys will have made up by the end of the day.”  
Kyle nodded. “...How much time?”  
Stan shrugged. “As much time as she needs.”  


Stan knew [name] and Craig weren’t going to last, but she was happy for now. The happiest he had seen her in awhile. Truth be told, he was aggravated Kyle couldn’t just leave her alone for the time being.  
Kyle looked back towards the table. Stan patted his shoulder and began to eat his sandwich.   


“Unbelievable!” [name] groaned. “Who does he think he is?”  
“To be fair…” Kenny tread lightly, “You two were...somewhat involved like, three months ago, I’m not saying you don’t have a right to get pissy but…”  
“Somewhat involved…” [name] scoffed. “I didn’t realize going to homecoming was ‘getting involved’.”   
Kenny rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. “There’s something unresolved, obviously.”  
[name] kept quiet, but shot Kenny a nasty look.  
“I know you too well.” Kenny grinned.   
“Yeah yeah, whatever Ken.” [name] paused. “Is it really such a bad thing? Did I fuck Sam and Kyle over?”  
Kenny laughed. “God, no. You got it spot on. Kyle and Stan have always thought Craig was a dick, they won’t change their minds.”  
“So...It’s okay?”   
Kenny walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes. “It’s fine. You aren’t doing anything wrong. Just give Kyle room to breathe.”   
[name] brought Kenny into a hug. “You’re my best friend.”   
“And you’re mine.”  


“Kyle.” A soft voice called his name. He took a breath and closed his locker door.  
“Hey…” He said. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s okay. Can we just forget about it?”  
Kyle hesitated, “You don’t want to talk it out?”  
[name] shook her head. “I think it’s better for both of us if we just let it go.”  
Kyle bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, yeah no I get what you mean.”  
"So, we’re still on for tonight?”  
“Duh.” He gave her a playful punch on the arm. “I’m still trying to keep it low-key.”  
“I think we’re past that…” [name] said. “You know Clyde.”  
Kyle huffed. “Yup. I do.”  


“[name].” A bored voice came from behind them. [name] turned around, and ran over to Craig. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Oh yeah, Ky, I’m gonna catch a ride with Craig, I’ll be at yours around 6, sound good?”  
Before he had the chance to respond, Craig was already pulling her out the front doors.   


Again, Stan found himself alone in the car with Kyle. This time, the car hadn’t been pre-heated, so the two of them shivered as they drove out of the school parking lot. Kyle’s hands still turned white from gripping the steering wheel. The sky was still a bright blue, and the sun made the snow sparkle, and Stan still cringed at the thought of his appearance.  


‘It doesn’t matter.’ Stan told himself. ‘We’re still kids.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are a little confusing right now, but I promise everything will be explained! Let me know what you want to see as the story progresses.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you want to see as the story continues!


End file.
